


Rough around the edges

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Rosie always has had a soft spot for Annalise





	Rough around the edges

“I’ve never enjoyed anything more than a hug from you”Beaumont said to his girlfriend 

“Here’s another hug for you then”Annalise engulfed him in a surprise embrace 

“Someone is getting pretty generous lately”Beaumont teased her

“Easy I’ve always been this way”Annalise said to him 

“I remember when you were very rough around the edges”Beaumont reminisced 

“You’ve gone soft on me and it’s cute”Annalise tells him 

“You and the GTO are the only things I could never live without”Beaumont replies


End file.
